Damarisu Satori
Damaris Satori (ダマリスさとり, Damarisu Satori ) was a kunoichi from Konoha. She comes from outside of ninja world from a distant country, in a place that shinobi call the West or Occident. She is Sakura Haruno's cousin. She was a member of Team Ro formed by Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha, Yūgao Uzuki, and Yamato. She was friend with Shisui Uchiha and Itachi, being their confidante. She knew the whole truth behind the death of Shisui and Uchiha clan massacre. Background Damaris was born into a distant clan that is not part of the Shinobi world. Coming from outside, she was regarded as an interesting person. Her parents were dead, so she was brought to Konoha to live with her new family. The only thing that is known about her parents is that her mother was Kizashi’s sister and she was married to a strong man from a clan that possessed an doujutsu (eye power). Spending two years in Haruno family house, she enjoyed the new opportunity that life gave her. At first when she arrived, her integration has been hampered because she did not speak Japanese. She graduated from the Academy at the age of 12, but during the three months at academy she amazed people with her taijutsu and intelligence. Upon completion of the academy she is taken by Danzo, who was also amazed by her power. Danzo was attracted to the mysterious power of the eye and wanted to deal specifically with its evolution. Soon, she acquainted with Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. At first, she spoke very little, but over time they become good friends. Being very new, she did not know Danzō Shimura 's intentions and believed that Anbu missions are just to protect the village from other shinobi. Damaris meets Shisui in a strange way . Damaris, who still did not know the village, gets lost in Uchiha district. She is arrested because she hit a drunk man in head with a bottle. She’s later released due to Itachi talking to his father. Then she meets Shisui for the first time. She falls in love with Shisui, but she won’t show her feelings toward Shisui, something that she will regret enormously later. For two years, she spends time with Itachi and Shisui, training with them. During the period of Fugaku Uchiha planning his coup d’etat,she becomes very concerned for the fate of the village and the clan, attaching herself to Uchiha clan. Damaris only then find out Danzo's true intentions and she chose to stick to the Uchiha clan. Actively involved in the conflict, she helps Itachi and Shisui in solving this problem of coup d’etat. The day of Shisui's death, she suffers tremendously, especially as she had learned from Itachi that Shisui loved her from the start, but he never felt worthy to her. After finding out the whole truth behind Shisui's death, she planned to kill Danzo, despite the fact the she swore not to kill. Itachi knew of her plans and made her swear that she would not do anything, and would leave, to get away from everything, for her sake and her family's. A few days after the death of Shisui, Damaris is arrested in the Haruno residence by three members of the Konoha Military Police Force. The same guys that interrogated Itachi about Shisui's death, interrogated her. She’s released later due to Hiruzen Sarutobi's intervention. In these days, Danzo orders them to assassinate the Uchiha clan, without caring about their feelings. Itachi suffers a lot, knowing that he has no choice. In the evening they planned to kill Itachi clan, Damaris asks him to wait a few days because it has a plan to stop the killing and asks to speak to his father about stopping the madness of the coup, but Itachi refuses to talk. In the evening, Fugaku organized a secret meeting to discuss the last plans with Uchiha clan members. Damaris and Itachi are invited to take part in the meeting. Damaris become angry when she hears their ideas about village and starts to scream. Fugaku give orders to her being banned, and forbids her to put a step in Uchiha district. Damaris go mad. Damaris give false reports to Danzo about coup d’etat, but her plan fails because of Itachi. Take few days and Danzo give her a special mission. She is sent to investigate Orochimaru. Orochimaru himself is interested in a Dōjutsu that he never seen before. Fighting Orochimaru she realizes that Danzo sent her in mission to be far away from the village. Until her return to the village, so after two days, just in the night of assassination, she finds the whole clan murdered by Itachi. These two are fighting, but soon reconciled and decided to make a visit to Danzo. She help Itachi to threat Danzo. Upon leaving, Itachi made her to promise that she will keep Sasuke Uchiha safe, because he think Danzo will not take into account the warning and to not talk never about what really happened. After Sasuke is recovering from trauma, he is looking for Damaris, suspecting her. She admits that knew all the time about Itachi’s plans and she is blaming herself. Angry, Sasuke attacks her, but Damaris avoid his attacks and leaves, leaving Sasuke with many unanswered questions . In the coming days, Danzo sent some ANBU to assassinate Sasuke, but Damaris kills them. She concludes that just killing Danzo and telling the truth to Sasuke, everything will end up, and she starts to looking for Danzo first. She tries to fight him, but Danzo did some research about her Dōjutsu and her weaknesses. Danzo loses seven Sharingan, fighting with Damaris, but he win in the end. Unfortunately, she will have the same fate as Shisui, Danzo takes both eyes leaving her in terrible pain, then give the order to kill her to some loyal ANBU. Damaris escapes, but she is seriously injured. Without eyes and stabbed in the abdomen, she is killed by Obito Uchiha, who cut her throat without mercy, to ensure that there will be no other witness. Later, she was found dead, by Danzo and her assassination is hushed, leaving a great void in the heart of her uncles and Sakura. The reason of her disappearance has not yet been revealed, but she was mentioned by Itachi when he was revived, when he had shown the truth to Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi doesn't know how she died, but he was always suspecting Danzo, and Obito still not mentioned that he killed her to Sakura Haruno. Every movement of her was watched by Obito Uchiha. After massacre, Obito was watching her secretly to know how things will evaluate. He was there at her fight with Danzo, regarding everything. Personality ' ' She is very kind and friendly , despite her quiet nature. She is very loyal to her friendship with Itachi and Shisui , and family Haruno. She is very affectionate and motherly with Sakura. She is very respectful to her superiors. Rarely get angry and do not let this feeling led her, the only moment was when she decided to kill Danzo. she is very open in telling the story of her life''' when Shisui and Itachi ask this. Although she is generally serious , sometimes she behaves childishly for fun and she is acting tomboysh. Damaris also shows affection toward Uchiha clan, becoming very known in the clan due to her friendship with Shisui and Itachi. She spend a lor of time in Uchiha district, attaching herself to the clan. Seeing her loyality toward the clan, Fugaku asked her why she is so affectionate to a foreign clan, then Damaris answered that this might be due to missing her clan and that she feels close to clan members because she was afraid of being considered a freak due to her dojutsu. Also, Damaris mentioned that the members of her clan are merciless and that they consider feelings something weak, that they are the opposite to the Uchiha clan. Satisfied by her answer, Fugaku allow her to take part to the secret meetings from the temple of Naka Shrine. At first, when she arrived, Damaris was very quiet, and failed to make friends. When she entered the team Ro, she was just approving everything, making the others believe that she’s a shy and quiet girl. When she was arrested in the Uchiha district, had a chance to get closer to Itachi. during her interrogation, she was very quiet because she did not yet know the whole language. Itachi saved her and made acquaintance with Shisui during that one. It was the first time when Damaris has changed the expressionless face. She smiled a lot. Itachi and Shisui helped her to master the language, spending time together. As time passed, she became more friendly and open. She likes to have fun, so she always tells ironic jokes about West and Shinobi world. She always answer questions about life in the West, and she promised to show them how the world look "beyond". She also is attracted to Shisui and thinks he is the most special boy and that Itachi is very talented. She is not always used to express feelings or moods. She mentions at one point to Shisui and Itachi that in her clan community , young people are taught not to feel anything, because feelings are a weakness as Danzo educate future shinobi. However, when Shisui died, she breaks out in tears deep . And when Fugaku plans to strike, Damaris reacts very impulsive and insults. She believes strongly in the power of diplomacy and will believe in it until her death. In battle, she is fearless , but never kills despite Danzo 's mentioning that she has that dark, Itachi and Shisui can kill their enemies. She says that it's not pity, but she was taught this way in the days when her parents lived . In the fight with Danzo, she wants to kill him and she will murder all the ANBU without compassion, until the arrival of others. When Danzo takes her eyes, she recognizes fear, a feeling that she just felt when her parents died. Finally, she dies thinking about what she has achieved, believing that she failed and was never prepared for the world of shinobi . In her chilhood, she seemed to be a person more full of life, enjoying the attention of her parents, despite tough clan community. Her hometown was destroyed by a fire red dragon (equivalent of a tailed beast) and a coup d’etat. She watched the city burn in flames. The city was completely destroyed, but the vast majority of the population survived. Kizashi was forced to remain several years in that unknown nation with her, then when she turns 12 years old, returns to the Fire Nation. '''Appearance Damaris occurs when the story when she was 12 and died at age of 14. She is a girl with normal height and very thin. It has in common with Sakura prominent forehead. Her hair is brown to dark purple, she doesn't like very long hair and usually keeps the front strands cau'ght in a ponytail. Her casual clothing is made of a burgundy shirt tied with a thick black belt and ninja pants. She hates to wear clothes too feminine. In missions, she used to wear ANBU outfit, and mask. At Shisui's funeraries she wears a top consisting in short sleeve shirt and skirt. She has red eyes even when her dojutsu is disabled. Damaris says that all clan members have red eyes. Abilities Like Sasuke, she had woke up her dojutsu at death of her parents. She is very talented what draws Danzo’s attention very quickly and her entry into Team Kakashi Hatake . She knows three types of ninja skills . Like Itachi, she was graduated at a tender age. In training , she prefers not to fret or make unnecessary movements, being calculated each step to the smallest detail also she is always meditate before an important battle or training.In missions, Kakashi remarked that she did not kill her opponents, but she can beat them very fast.Also being part of a clan with a strong dōjutsu even if only half , she uses it very well. Although born with a remarkable chakra , she had low supplies of chakra , so she can not afford to lose chakra or to participate in prolonged battles. In Kakashi Gaiden II , she is shown to be very talented to use her skills. In the battle with Orochimaru, she is not affected by the poison of Orochimaru’s snake form. She doesn’t falls in blood illusionary technique . Also although when she is injured at some point , her wounds are recovering, she has not medical skills, perhaps just a regeneration technique like the members of her clan. In the fight with Danzo, she uses a technique similar teleportation technique Izanagi forcing the closure of seven Sharingan . Taijutsu : Damaris has an original way of using taijutsu. She don’t need to reach the enemy to hit him . The only time she must hit properly is just when is fighting Orochimaru and Danzo. She also possesses quick reflexes and speed. In Kakashi Gaiden II she is shown training with Itachi for shurikenjutsu. She plays the moving target challenging him to throw shuriken in her. She often combines her taijutsu movements when she use weapons and teleportation technique. Also possess knowledge of the weak points of the human body. Therefore, although she has not very strong shot, she hits with a lot of precision, quicly defeating the enemy just by using taijutsu . Ninjutsu She does not need to make seals, only rarely, instead she is making some kind of body movements, and without them, she cannot use technique. Oddly, she needs to make seals for simple jutsus as cloning technique. Damaris teleportation technique is often combinated with her dojutsu as an extension. Her technique seems more teleportation technique convocation. She can turns into black smoke, which often take shape of black butterflies with two red spots on the wings, as well as her dojutsu. With the help of this technique, she can go through the smallest cracks of a wall and can have the control of one's body or mind to kill from inside and to damage the organ . She can absorb chakra and just using this summoning technique, but as soon as she use it her benefits, chakra is being consumed. In the anime, in some missions ANBU, she uses this technique even to stop her enemies techniques. This teleportation summoning chakra is not connected with her dojutsu, she can use this technique while her dojutsu is not activated. Nature Transformation It is not known if her clan uses diferent nature transformation jutsus. Because Damaris has very little chakra, she does not use special techniques for transformation of nature. However, when she uses teleportation-summoning technique, she can let the butterflies explode causing serious injury. She uses this technique against Orochimaru to kill snakes. She seems to have an affinity for fire, but does not use special techniques. Another technique that indicates affinity for earth, is her ability to feel the vibrations trough body parts. She uses this ability when her dojutsu does not helps to see underground. Bukijutsu Damaris was a master markswoman, able to skillfully hit targets from a distance. This skill, also known as "Senbon " allow her to have accuracy in target. She had a deadly accuracy with these weapons and used them to pin her opponents down, even if she or the target was moving, which also helped against others shinobi as they primarily needed their hands and arms to be free to attack. Her expert marksmanship gave her enough strength to defeat powerful shinobi and multiple opponents, like Orochimaru's snakes. While she usually pinned her opponents down with her senbon, she had been seen throwing them in a way that would cause severe, and possibly fatal, injuries, such as when she attacked even Itachi to stop him. Damaris' excellent reflexes, speed, and agility, enabled her to incapacitate several shinobi without killing or injuring them, in her first missions as ANBU. She proved to be quite nimble; on several occasions she was able to leap across long distances and over high obstacles with very little effort. When attacking the Prajñā Group, she was able to attack and dodge by throwing a knife and diving onto her side, gliding across the rock surface in one fluid motion. In addition to her shurikens and the arrows, Damaris was also proficient with a three-pronged, retractable Sai (weapon) dagger which she used for close combat. Shurikenjutsu She seems to be very talented in using shurikens. She is using them while she is training or in her fine against Danzo. Kenjutsu Being an ANBU, she always carries a katana at her, but not using it just when she’s training with Itachi or Shisui. Kyūjutsu Her main weapon is a bow and explosive arrows. In the anime, she mentions that there is an unusual weapon, but an ancient and symbolic of her country as the world's shinobi katana. She uses her bow repeatedly times during training or combat. She manages to impress even Fugaku with her accurately movements without use their dojutsu, but anyway he is more impressionated by Itachi and Shisui’s skills. In her fight against Orochimaru, she pulls an arrow directly into the brain of a giant snake. Also, when Danzo's disciples wanted to kill Sasuke, she kills them using the bow without causing vany sound. But she does not use her bow against Danzo, which according to Kishimoto, could have saved save her life if she was having it. Dojutsu The dragon eye Being a mysterious dojutsu , Damaris has managed to draw attention to many important characters such as Danzo and Orochimaru . According to Orochimaru , after the fight with Damaris , many decades it was thought that this dojutsu is just a legend in which he did not believed . He mentions that this dojutsu is known as Doragan ( dora comes from the word doragon which means dragon ) in shinobi world , probably due to activation of narrow pupils reminiscent of snake eyes . Not all skills of this dojutsu are known. Damaris says that there is the possibility of evolving of her dojutsu, but do not know how she could do it. She also mentions that her clan always have red eyes because this dojutsu is not never completely 'disable . Therefore, this clan have very strong chakra , as this dojutsu consume in one over time. 'Damaris has activated her dojutsu after a strong trauma , similar to Sasuke Uchiha . When her parents died , of fear , she woke up her dojutsu to the age of 6 years. Doragan is a dojutsu with some similar abilities Sharingan , Byakugan and even Rinnegan but on a much smaller scale . Doragan seems to provide complete immunity against Genjutsu any time, including Sharingan because she challenged Shisui to use Makengyo Sharingan on her , but managed to crush the tehnique. Other skills of Doragon is to be able to see chakra fluctuation and to the enormous distances . As Byakugan and Sharingan , this dojutsu can make the difference between types of chakra , and to read the movements of the enemy . Damaris see distances greater than a Sharingan user . In anime, Damaris says to Shisui and Itachi, she does not control the minds of the enemy with her dojutsu,but with teleportation-summoning technique . However, she mentions a powerful leader of the clan who lived hundreds of years ago , similar to Madara , as he was able to control people's minds with his dojutsu, to make them like zombies, but does not know if it w'as a genjutsu or another method . She also mentions that he has copied over a thousand keke Genkai on his entire life, from the shinobi world as well as outside it . Also invoke horrible monsters probably something like Susanoo . She states that she does not have these skills . Anyway, this dojutsu her special chakra, and having just one parent being part of her clan, make her to have a very weak body, that Danzo discovered and used against her. This dojutsu makes her so weak that she cannot use her chakra in prolonged battles. After using her dojutsu or teleportation –summoning technique several times, she is becoming very seak and need to rest. After fighting Orochimaru, she wasn’t able to use her teleportation –summoning technique, to arrive as quickly in Konoha. Another consequence of Doragan, is that to use it, put a lot of pressure on blood vessels in her body,especially the heart, causing rapid fatigue and heart problems, even if they are not serious. The only times when Damaris can take a long battle is when her dojutsu is inactive or does not use her special technique. Intelligence Damaris is an intelligent child , since she was little . Her intelligence saved her from death when she was younger . Later she uses her intelligence learning how to use Doragan, even that this not appear in anime, developing her special skills to her premature death. In the three months spent on academy , Damaris learns the Konoha system quickly and how to adapt to it . She is able to manipulate Danzo and fool him in her favor , even if her plans fail because of Itachi. She's a little manipulative and chooses her words carefully when she has something important to say. Also Shisui said that her words are sharp , but smart .She realized Itachi 's plans to kill his clan and manages to prevent it. Because of her skills of analysis, Damaris is able to make plans and strategy to knock down the enemy more easily . Somehow , she was naive about Danzo , especially in the first months of ANBU ROOT . She has trust for the last time Danzo when it sends the task of looking for Orochimaru , although she is suspicious , she confides in Danzo 's promise to give up his plans to kill the Uchiha clan . In the end, it was a trap it's Danzo you away from Konoha until Itachi will kill the clan. At the time of her death , even without eyes, she manages to escape from Danzo. RTN-Road to ninja. I put this category, because she is adult in movie. Movies ' ' Naruto 6: Road to Ninja She have a short appearance in the movie. She is Shisui fiancee, and she is more bigger, having an age around 22 years. Damaris is introduced in movie visiting Sakura's house. Sakura is very confused seeing her and she does not understand what's happening. Damaris told her that she is her cousin and she is engaged with Shisui Uchiha. Sakura being happy, is showing to Damaris her rose, but Damaris gets a little angry and she try to convince Sakura that Sasuke is just a playboy, telling her that this is not the first time when he is fooling her. Sakura does not believe. Damaris Then, invites Sakura to a walk in the village, and they see Sasuke giving roses to a lot of girls. Sakura feels dissapointed and she is living. Damaris goes to meet Shisui. In the movie, her personality doesn't suffer a drastic transformation like others characters. she still remains a little quiet and confident, instead, she is very feminine in this universe, wearing more feminine clothes, lipstick and makeup. In RTN, she has: Height: 168 cm and weight:48.5 kg. Games In the game, she can transform her black dust into a huge human skeleton. Trivia * Her name have Greek origin and means gentle , kind , calm , and may refer to her personality, and Satori is a Japanese Buddhist term for awakening, "comprehension; understanding". It is derived from the verb satoru. * satori can be the name of supernatural monsters (yōkai) that can read people's mind, this can be connected to her ability to posses a human body and her ability to have access to almost all his memories and knowledges, and his chakra. * Kishimoto said that if she had lived , she really would have told Sasuke the truth about Itachi. * Kishimoto imagines that Damaris makes part of a world similar to the world of European medieval stories about dragons , knights and vampires with modern things. He was inspired by the stories about vampires when he created her dojutsu because vampires have red eyes and mind control powers , such as the Sharingan . In the anime , she seems to have fangs sometimes . Studio Pierrot said Damaris clan is distantly related to Uchiha clan as Uzumaki and Senju clan . * According to the Databook : * Damaris prefer to juggle and to meditate. She hates fighting , so even in ANBU missions despite the fact she is a kunoichi, she would not fight, but she likes to challenge Itachi in training. * Her favorite foods are dorayaki pancakes made by Mebuki , dango and fruits, but she hate to eat meat * Damaris has completed 127 official missions in total : 40 D -rank , 52 C -rank , 34 B -rank , 1 A-rank, 0 S -rank . * Her favorite words are " loyality" and "diplomacy" and the favorite phrase is : " Today's enemy can be tomorrow's friend ! " Quotes Edit *(To Itachi and Shisui): "The outside nations of shinobi world ar not so different . There, people have the same problems . The great enemy of the ninja world ( reffers to her unknown nation ) is not anymore the military power that was, more than six years because of a coup d’etat." * (To Fugaku , Itachi and Shisui) : „Sir, I come from a community much tougher than the Uchiha clan . There, young people are taught to annihilate any trace of feeling. They do not feel pain when someone close dies and does not care. There's no freedom to express your feelings and who does it is considered inferior. They are cruel and merciless , is a nightmare to live in such a clan. The only good thing is , they are united, not afford to lose members. They are not anymore so strong like in another time. I'm happy to live here , far from it. I always thought that it is necessary in any clan , but the clan Uchiha has proved to me otherwise. Even if it's a warrior clan , for you to feel it's not a mortal sin . That is why I enjoy my time here ." *(To Shisui ): " I know you for only two years , but I feel like we know each other from another life , although I do not believe in that. You're important to me. " *(To Itachi and Shisui): "If Mebuki and Kizashi would never fill the void left by my parents , with love, I would have become frustrated and perhaps a sober person , hating everyone, probably because of my fate . They never let me to know loneliness . And their little girl is a sweetness with pink hair and green eyes . She's lovely , but also a little crybaby . " *(To Itachi about Shisui ): " Then why did he never said how he felt about me? " *(To Fugaku at the last meeting): " It's stupid what you do here ! You're all crazy and arrogant ! You guys ever heard of diplomacy ? The coup d’etat is a mistake which will be across the nation , not all are responsible for your fate , not all villagers believe that this clan is guilty for fox attack . My parents died in a military coup d’etat in the my native country. I know exactly what will happen , and this nation will have the same fate , will be occupied by others , and will create a civil war that will last for years. It will not be as you think !" *(To Fugaku) : "If you do this, sir, this clan will be lost . You can call me exiled , but you know that somewhere I’m right. You think that you are cursed ! There is not , you are doing with your own hands , you will sign your own death sentence alone . " *(To Itachi) : " You're making a big mistake, but if that's what you ... I promise to protect your brother wth my life, defending him by Danzo’s anger and Iwill take care to not know never the truth about you. " *(To Sasuke about Itachi) : " You're making a big mistake kid. It's true that I am as guilty as your brother and it's true that I knew he was going to kill his clan. You don’t know anything about what is happening around you , you're too ignorant. I can only say that nothing is what it seems , and what you think you know , it's just an illusion ... I do not know what said Itachi to you , but anything that he have told you is a lie!" *(To Danzo) : " You ordered the slaughter of the Uchiha clan for your sake , not for the good of the village. Don’t use that as an excuse , ordinary coward! How selfish , because of you, Uchiha clan was always blamed! I'll kill you for this, though I swore that I would never kill anyone! Category:DRAFT